


Crescent moon

by Moony221B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony221B/pseuds/Moony221B
Summary: Remus Lupin's new beginning is not just every crescent moon, Remus Lupin's new beginning is every morning when he sees Nymphadora Tonks.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Crescent moon

Tonks and Remus finally moved in together. Remus's old cottage in Yorkshire was small, had only two rooms, of which one was especially for books, a small dining room and a kitchen.  
Tonks had finished putting all her books when the old desk make a weird move.

"Remus. Honey, you check the boggart already?" she said meeting her boyfriend in the bathroom.

"Nope, but obviously you already noticed, I was busy with the pipe, but I've only managed to screw it up more."

Remus was leaning in front of the sink.

"Did you already try yelling"  
"Will you never forget it? I just yelled to the fridge once."

Tonks started laughing and sat down next to him.

"Leave that, I'll can fix it"  
"Of course you will".  
"Watch and learn" Tonks took the key that Remus had in his hand tightening something that Remus had loosened "Dad showed me."  
"I was here all afternoon, why didn't you do it earlier?"  
"You were the one who watched me water an artificial plant for a month without telling me anything."

Remus nodded, gave her a tender kiss on the forehead and stood up with wand in hand, he had not faced a boggart in a long time, so much had happened since the last time in Grimmauld Place.

He entered the room that was now more fulled, with an almost imperceptible movement he opened the desk, but he did not see the usual moon floating in front of him, instead he heard a desperate breath, he took a few steps towards it and see Tonks's body.

His clothes were covered in red, she stretched out his right hand towards him and on her left side the biggest bite he never see.

"Riddikulus" he said concentrating on all the good things he had.  
"So that's me" Tonks was behind, wrapping her arms around him.  
"You nearly failed on Stealth and Tracking, right?" Remus took her hand and made it turn to face her, "it took me by surprise ... I don't want to hurt you".  
"You never would"

Remus took Tonks's small hand in his and filled it with soft kisses and that's when he saw it.

"What is that?"  
"Oh, haven't you seen it?"  
"Is it real or are you making it appear?"  
"It is real"

A crescent moon tattoo was on Tonks's arm, right on her bicep.

"Listen to me -" Remus began with disgusting on his face.  
"No, you listen to me, do you know why it is a crescent moon? Because it is your new beginning, every month you wake up after a terrible night and you start again to be you, your real you, this honest and screaming man from who I'm freaking in love".  
"Dora, the crescent moon is not my new beginning-"  
"It's a metaphor!"  
"Let me finish. The crescent moon is not my new beginning, you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to ChaosInSun for everything.


End file.
